Elena's Soul
by Anti Inflammatory
Summary: Elena Gilbert is trapped between life and the un-life. Stefan, Damon and Jeremy are looking for her, but they are under the impression that she's been turned because of what Dr. Meredith Fell confessed. If she doesn't find her soul in time she will be lost forever or will she come back as a vampire?


**Elena's Soul**

**Summary : Elena Gilbert is trapped between life and the un-life. Stefan, Damon and Jeremy are looking for her, but they  
are under the impression that she's been turned because of what Dr. Meredith Fell confessed. If she doesn't find her soul in time she will be lost forever or will she come back as a vampire? **

**Prologue**

_Stefan Salvatore_

"Where is she?" I demanded as I glared at my brother Damon. My hands curled into fists at my sides as I squeezed.

Where was Elena! Damon was up to something...I could feel it.

"I don't know," Damon replied," She didn't come to me."

"Well then where the hell did she go!"

"I don't know!" Damon yelled back angrily.

My eyes narrowed and I tried to determine if he was telling the truth or if he was just being Damon, who tended to bend the truth at times whenever necessary.

"Stefan, I swear! I don't know where she is! She did not come to me, I even checked the hospital for her."

"Hospital? What did they say?" I demanded. Fear was running through me at the thought that something bad had happened to Elena. I should have taken the time to convince Elena to take me back, I should have been looking out for her more. Dammit!

"She wasn't at the hospital..but I talked to Dr. Fell, Elena was sick. Really sick and she used my blood to help her."

Before I could even ask why that didn't sound like it was okay, my phone rang and I grabbed it quickly hoping that it was Elena calling.

Jeremy Gilbert

flashed across my screen and I answered the call.

"Jeremy, is Elena with you?" I asked him.

"I was hoping she was with you!" Jeremy said worried.

"Damon and I are going to look for her!" I decided. I headed for the door with Damon as we grabbed our jackets and got into his car. He was behind the wheel driving while I was on the phone with Jeremy.

_We will find you Elena, I swear._

After finishing my conversation with Jeremy I hung up," Check everyone. The Grill, Caroline's, Bonnie's, The Mall. Anywhere she might go," I said. " The lake house."

Damon turned his head to look at me," Why would she go to the lake house?"

"I don't know! I just know that we have to find her!"

"We may not find her," Damon said after a minute.

My head snapped towards my brother," And why not?"

"Stefan, don't be stupid. If she's missing she doesn't want to be found."

"You're talking like she's Katherine. This is Elena."

"One and the same sometimes," Damon mumbled under his breath.

"You wanted her to pick you?"

"I told her she needs to figure out what she wants."

"So this is your fault than?"

"Of course. It's always Damon's fault right? Because Elena doesn't have a mind of her own or any will power."

I was not going to fight with my brother over this, for once maybe we could not fight over a girl and worry about saving a girl instead.

_Elena...where are you? Where would you go?_

I pulled scrolled through my phone and dialed Caroline's number and waited as it was ringing. Please pick up.

We needed some answers, we needed them now...the threat of the Orignals may be over for now...but anyone could have Elena. There were always enemies in the shadows. Mystic falls was not that safe, even if no one had to worry about me or Damon, there were others out there still that wanted us dead or just wanted to terrorize humans, they would come. There was no answer on Caroline's end.

"Hello?" Caroline mumbled after I had hit redial a couple dozen times and kept calling her.

"Caroline, Elena's missing," I said.

"What! Where are you? I'll help you look!" she said immediately.

"Damon and I are driving around looking. You check the grill, send Bonnie to the mall, and we'll head up to the lake house."

"Alright. I'll if I find anything," she promised.

"Thank you," I said before hanging up. " Caroline is going to check the grill, and ask Bonnie to check the mall. Let's head up to the lake house."

"If we're going to look for her we need to check the places that she wouldn't normally go."

"When did you become the expert on Elena Gilbert?" I asked annoyed.

"I know her better than you think," was all that Damon said.


End file.
